Who stole the Juice?
by GizmoLover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are FINALLY engaged! whoo Kagome is now her own boss and has opened her own Juice bar, Inuyasha after years in the service industry is now the GM of a luxury hotel. Real life struggles, Lemons, SMut, Fluff, and hotel sex. ENJOY! DISCLAIMER ALL RIGHTS TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS ALSO NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG EYES! you have been thoroughly warned
1. Chapter 1

"Good night Naraku. See you tomorrow."she called after her employee as she set down to close for the night.

She wiped her hands on her apron.

Her dream was turning more into a nightmare, who knew opening a juice bar would be so draining?

She sighed the numbers weren't adding up and she couldn't figure out why!

After counting the drawer and working the computer she got into her tiny smart car and zipped home.

She and her now fiancé were incredibly lucky, or maybe it was she that was lucky to have met him.

He was wealthy; he came from money and never worried about making rent or foreclosure or fucking bankruptcy.

She struggled to keep her breathing even as tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her store going under.

Her fiance's family helped her store take off and it was the best feeling, giving people delicious and healthy treats and drinks. It was her dream…

She hired her brother, her fiance's sister-in-law and a well referenced manager named Naraku.

Thing started out great, she was the ringer for the bread winner up until this month.

Business was the same but according to her manager, the prices on their organic produce had gone up.

What would she say now when her dream was draining her savings account?

Sinking further into her seat as she unconsciously drove into their driveway, she sighed looking at his Audi R8.

He was a successful hotel manager now after years of working in the service industry, she knew he earned he money as well as had in pocket. It just frustrated her.

On one hand she felt like a gold digger and a mooch, on the other she knew he never thought of her that way and loved her as much as she loved him, if not more.

Slowly trudging up the walkway dreading/ praying she wouldn't have to answer any questions walking through the door.

She unlocked their French doors and slipped inside as quietly as possible. Waiting a moment to hear any stirring or sound, she sighed as she quickly tip toed to the laundry room where she closed the door, hung her head and sobbed.

She was a failure, she wasn't worthy of his love, time, money; ANYTHING!

Ripping the stained clothes from her body she threw them in the wash and slammed the lid shut.

Standing clad in her intimates she continued to cry.

Minutes passed as she lost her self in her own pity not noticeing the silloutte in the doorway.

His barefeet padded cross the marble floors as he slipped his hands around her thinning waist.

She stiffened at first but then melted into his touch.

He laid soft kissed on the back of her neck and partially down her spine.

She only cried more, she didn't deserve this attention.

"Shhhh… it'll be ok." He attempted to soothe her.

She shook her head staring hatefully at the beautiful ring around her finger.

He held her, trying to control his own selfish urges, it had been almost a week since they made love. He wasn't getting tuned on by her tears or how distraught she was but his member could only focus on her lace clad body.

"Sorry, can't help it." She heard his grumble embarrassed.

She tuned her face red and blotchedy, she sniffled and couldn't help what followed next.

She giggled, then her giggle turned into uncontrollable laughter.

He smiled and laughed at her giddiness happy to see her melancholy mood drifted, for now anyway.

She braced herself on the now operating washing machine as she tried to catch her breath.

Their eyes met in a empathetic gaze.

He took this time to keep the energy from dying. "I'm glad my wanting you is making you laugh." He teased.

She rolled her eyes "no…that's not…well. I mean…." Trying to straighten her sentence he closed the space between them using his alluring sexual magnetism to make her weak in the knees like he knew he could.

She felt him wanting to dominate her in the most primal way.

Not wanting to be sad anymore she felt her own teasing nature come out.

"I want you…" he said gingerly trying to seduce her. She knew his game all to well, and ontop of that a second wind of energy surged through her.

Ducking underneath his arm she giggled as she bolted out the door. "you'll have to catch me first, Inuyasha!" she called back to him knowing full well his half demon blood could over take her, but it was still gonna be fun.

She took off to the kitchen where she ducked by the sink behind the breakfast bar, formulating a plan of action. She heard his feet skid on the marble floor making a squeak, her heart raced as she felt him near her.

She heard him sniff the air and walk towards the breakfast bar, Kagome jumped to her feet and grabbed the hose head and squirted Inuyasha in the face only to take off the in the direction he came in.

Inuyasha sputtered at the unexpected shower, his face dripping as he collected his bearings.

"It's on now Kagome!" he tore after her following her back into the laundry where he pinned her against the wall.

Flipping her to face him, both panting trying to catch their breath.

He watched her chest rise and fall as he dove down to suck her right breast. He couldn't get to much with her bra on but goddamn he was trying.

'D…me...on…washing mashing." She moaned out as he sucked her neck and ear.

He pulled back and let go of her hands, "you….Heard me" she panted out as she pushed past her fiancé and hopped on the vibrating machine.

He ripped off his boxers leaving his full pride on display for her hungry eyes.

She unhooked her bra only to be attacked in the best way possible.

He took her breast into his mouth and twirled her nipple in his mouth. She lulled her head back as little jolts of ecstasy raced to the most sensitive part of her body. He gently nipped at her brest as her trailed up to her lips.

Hungry, heated kissed had the couple mewling in pleasure. Her hands travled down his sculpted torso and met a very eager member to her touch.

Twitching at her touch he grew more and more excited, he braced him self on the washing machineas she grasped and pumped him.

Grunts and moans could barely be heard as the machine jumped into a new cycle. She grabbed his face and looked fiercly into his molten eyes.

"Fuck me NOW." She stated.

He roared slipping her thong off her and spreading her slick lips. He enoyed the lewd view of her wet sex.

Quickly and forcefully he thrusted into her mildly bucking hips.

"God!" she cried as the mix of vibration from the washing maching and his own raw thrusts.

Him gliding in and out and a miz of the vibration under her was a new sensation to say the least but, it was amazing.

The feeling of pure extasy drove her closer and closer to the edge.

A gush of cold hit Kagome's aching pussy as she realized he slipped out of her.

"No!" she moaned at the loss only to squeal as he picked her up and held her on the wall.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he slipped back into her. Pounding her into the wall she cried out in pleasure.

Her bare ass rubbing against the wall as he thrusted into her. She grasped onto him this feeling was scary but ohhhhhh so good.

Sweat beaded on their body as they both rode their lover into euphoria.

She bit down on his neck to keep from screaming only to have him slam her into the wall as his thusts grew more heated.

Not even caring about the pain, she assaulted his lips as she tried to convey her love for him in kisses.

Moans and heated gasps fluttered around the couple as inuyahsa reared his head back in a heavy moan as he unloaded his seed into his fiance's body.

He braced him self against the wall, as she slowly climbed off her spent lover.

Kissing him quickly on the cheek she scampered off out of the laundry room.

Confused he followed his naked lover.

"kagome, I'm sorry. I want to take care of you baby." He called after her on the steps think his premature excitement is whats now causing her mood.

She swirled around to a screeching halt, Inuyasha stumbleing to a halt.

"I don't need to be taken care of." She said curtly, instantly regretting the words as they left her mouth.

Inuyasha's glare took a heavy tint, send a shiver up her spine.

"what is your problem? You don't say "hi" when you come home anymore, you're cranky, it the rare occasion you even let me touch you anymore; What gives babe?" he asked approaching her cautiously.

Her wall she had up crumbled to her feet as every emotion she was trying to hide from her best friend and lover opened up like a fresh wound.

She sunk to the stair sitting nude as tears poured out of her, sobs racking her body.

Inuyasha immediately sat next to her gently rocking her, "I am so…soo sorry. Its not you baby." She tried to find the words to excuse her behavior.

"my store…its sinking. It just reminding me of the struggles my mom had and I…I owe you money, I owe your family money…I'm basically a freeloader-gold-digging-mooch who you foolishly love." She rambled out.

He stroked her hair as tears hit his legs. "Baby, I'm so sorry. And forget about the money my family and I will be ok. I thought your store was doing so well. What's going on?" he asked pulling her up, then picking her up into a bridal hold.

She nuzzled into his warmth.

"I don't know baby, the price on produce has gone up and it just draining the money out of the savings account and then Yuri said the rent went up a couple thousand." She rambled on about how the books aren't adding up and she felt stupid.

He laid them both in their queen bed. "babe, we'll figure this out. These are things we should work on as a couple, ya know?"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, her leg draped over his body and their bodies embracing.

"I guess so, you just have your own fires to put out during the day baby. I just felt like such a failure."

She felt the tears well in her eyes once again.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"Shhh, baby it'll be ok." He soothed kissing her forhead, nose and lips.


	2. All Work And No Play

His claws dug into the wood of his desk in an attempt to keep from clawing at his new computer.

How could people be so fucking stupid?

He ran his nails through his hair as he begrudgingly opened yet another email from his subordinates.

_Dear Mr. Takahshi, _

_I understand you wanted off white Egyptian cotton sheets for our luxury suites, however these proved difficult to find. So I bought white and they have been delivered. _

_Thanks ;)_

_Kori. _

He slammed his fist onto the wood surface.

HOW HARD WAS IT TOO JUST ORDER THEM ONLINE? Isn't this supposed to be the technology generation?

_Dear Ms. Yakamura, _

_Do to your lack of resourcefulness, I am very tempted to dismiss you indefinitely. Correct this mistake or see Pam in accounting to remove yourself from payroll. _

_Thank You. _

_Respectfully,_

_Inuyasha Takahshi _

"Fucking morons!" he snarled as he opened the next email to do with the menus, and the concierge, and the house keeping.

Reaching the end of his list he saw an email from Kagome marked URGENT.

Opening it immediately he read,

_For your eyes only. _

_Call me the moment you get this. _

Excitedly opening the attachment he saw something that instantly made him hard as rock.

His beautiful fiancé sitting in his Audi, her bar flesh against the leather interior looked fucking sexy. But that wasn't what had him about to "take care" of himself, she was wearing sheer thigh highs and red stilettos as she face the lens, legs spread and her red manicured fingers inside her.

He jumped as the sound of another email came through, also from her.

Eagerly opening the email, it read:

_Bad Boy baby…._

_You were supposed to call me…it's been five minutes…._

_And I'm soooooo lonely. _

His finger clicked the mouse and he almost crushed it at the sight.

She was in the elevator. But the lights were off; think she must've stopped it.

The flash of her camera caught the reflection in the mirror as she stood nude in the elevator her eyes twinkling with mischief.

A faint knock on the door made his heart jump as he strangled out:

"Wh-What do you want?" he called to the closed door.

A very gentle old voice replied, "Sorry to bother you sir, it's your fiancé."

He audibly gulped, "L-let her in!" He voice broke as he tried to contain his excitement.

The wooden doors opened to reveal his fiancé dressed in a black satin overcoat, sheer stocking, and her black stilettos. Her lips were bright red begging to be devoured.

"Thank you Keade, I was here to steal him to get something to _eat._" She said staring straight at him begging him with her eyes.

"Ehrmm, Yes; Keade, you are free to leave my dear. I have a few emails to delete and then I will lock up." He said smiling as genuinely as he could from where he sat, afraid his…Predicament…may cause for the old woman's alarm.

"Thank you sir, I'll log out and be on my way." She smiled as she went to her desktop powered down and waved good bye to the sweet young couple.

"Goodnight Keade, drive safe." Kagome called to her as she walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight kids." She smiled getting on the elevator, "Behave." She said jokingly as the doors closed.

Kagome snapped her head to her fiancé, "No promises" she closed the door behind her only to be gently pressed into as she felt the result of her teasing.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear, licking the shell, feeling her shiver against him.

She flipped to face him her hand traveling to his belt, "I have a special treat for you baby."

His one eyebrow lifted in surprise as she took hold of his tie leading him to the futon in the far side of his office by the window.

She pushed him to sit down, the moment his butt touched the cushions, she sauntered away. He could her the popping sounds of the buttons from her coat.

She turned to face him putting on her best sex face as she shed the coat standing bare as she did in the elevator.

She enjoyed his reaction, it was like he was seeing her naked for the first time all over again, drinking her in with his molten eyes.

"see something you like?" she asked heading back toward him one heeled foot in front the other, a finger sexily lingering in her mouth as if she was teasing him of things to come.

He felt hot, he needed to touch her. Not caring anymore for the show he grabbed her, wrapped her long lean legs around his waist and attacked her luscious lips.

She was more than happy to oblige him, she knew she was a tease and she loved every second of it, his surprised gasps, his face, those lips and her favorite when it didn't take much or long at all to inspire his erection.

He laid her down on the futon and began adorning her neck with his lips. Her mewls of pleasure and appreciation made his erection strain against his pants.

He looked down as his trailed took him closer to her already wet pussy, he noticed she 'matenanced' down there, or so she called it. He loved when there was little or no hair, he licked his sundenly dry lips and dared to make her writhe under his touch.

Tentatively he licked at her clit knowing sometimes…she didn't like to be serviced that way but not hearing any protests he continued his menstruations. She buck involuntarily into his face.

He went a little lower and nearly had her screaming, ceasing out of fear of getting caught he kissed his way back up her body only to be tackled to the floor.

Hissing in pain she silenced him with a searing kiss as she humped him over his dress slacks.

Then she said something he never expected, but then again that was Kagome always had him on his toes.

"I want to act out your naughtiest office fantasy. I want to role play with you." She said between the kisses she left on his neck.

His senses were on over drive. "Ok…" he sat up and stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Get dressed, then wait outside a minute then knock on the door. Oh and….grab keade's glasses." He said with a smirk as she giddily grabbed her coat and hurried out the door.

He sprinted to his desk clearing off anything breakable as his office sex fantasy he had was about to come true with the only girl he ever fantasied about.

*_knock knock_*

He tried to calm himself. "Come in." he said in his usual office voice.

She sauntered in with a stack of printer paper and keade's black rimmed readers on the end of her tiny button nose.

"I brought you so extra paper sir. I noticed you looked like you were running low." She started a little nervously.

"Thank you Ms. Hyugarashi, that'll be all." He said hoping she'd ante up the pot.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her as she removed the glasses slowly and sexily from her slender face.

"If a girl like me wanted…." She languidly ran her index finger over her collar bone exposing her soft skin; "a promotion or a raise, what would she have to do?" She asked in a soft almost mocking voice as if she already knew the answer.

He turned to her leaning back in his desk chair, "Well, Ms. Hyugarashi…It appears to me you are implying something…" he said a small smirk playing on his lips.

She walked slowly but elegantly behind his desk getting closer to him, "I am." Was all she said before she leaned down and kissed his lips timidly, it felt good, she was submitting control to him. Breaking the gentle kiss he leaned back as if nothing transpired.

"You know we have rules about this Ms. Hyugarashi. If I were to take your offer into account we'd need to agree to a "no tell" policy. For legal purposes, you understand." He said his finger intertwined as he pursed his lips.

She nodded, "I can agree to those terms sir."

He stood and caressed her face taking one genuine moment before getting back to their role play saying: "how did I get so lucky Kagome?"

She gasped as he took her into a very passionate kiss leaving her breathless.

"That should seal our deal." He said once again stepping back into character. She nodded in a daze.

"Now then, I've heard through the office grapevine you give incredible head;" he started with a wink, "service me until I cum and then swallow it." He commanded, feeling slightly guilty for the tone he used he almost broke character again only to feel her quickly unfasten his belt and unzip his pants, she took him into her mouth and proceeded to blow his mind.

"Hmmm, yea…..Bob your—OH god…." He moaned as she brought him closer to the edge than she ever had before. Did she enjoy the way he talked? Her lewd licked on his head told him yes as she went back to sucking him off.

He gripped his leather wheelie chair for dear life as the most blinding orgasm hit him and he came on and in her mouth.

A smug feeling of pride came over him as he glanced as her face.

Handing her tissue, she wiped her face and awaited her report.

"Ms. Hyugarashi you have a very bright future ahead of you." He panted out.

She smiled removing his pants and brief completely from his body.

He reached down and unbuttoned her coat 'tsk tsk'ing ask she was once again in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Ms. Hyugarashi, this is not proper office attire. Bend over my desk, Now." He said, she smiled as she wiggled her ass as she bent over. Grabbing the plastic ruler she had given him when he became manager he slapped it in his hand indicated what was to follow.

"Now Ms. Hyugarashi, we can't have you distracting the men and women her with incredibly fuck hot body, I think you should be punished." He whisper as he leaned over body and nipped at her ear, her breathing became shallow as she grew more excited.

"I think three strikes, your out is the phrase? Yes?" He kissed above her bottom and then tapped her bum with his ruler.

She turned and looked annoyed, she knew he didn't want to hurt her but come on!

"I don't think I'll learn anything that way sir." She said one again wiggling her bottom before him.

On a side note Inuyasha was never a breast guys…no. He was an ASS man all the way, and his now prominent erection stood proud and free once again even after his orgasm.

He bent the tip of the ruler back and let it freely hit her soft cream skin.

"Ahhh!" she moaned from the new sensation sending tingles up and down her body, oh yes. She liked that.

He did the same but more to the other cheek, once again Kagome threw her head back eyes closed and moaned in approval.

"I think you learned your lesson, but now we should discuss bonuses." He said as he pressed himself behind her gingerly rubbing the pink skin of her bottom. He leaned back into him her arm draping behind his neck as his hand slid up her naked body cupping her breasts.

He boobs were very sensitive, he took her dusty pink nipple between his finger and rolled it the way he knew made her wet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" her head back against his shoulder as she enjoyed his touch.

He smirked, "you like that?" wanting to hear her wonton voice.

"Y-yes…" she hissed out.

He began playing with both nipples feeling her knees buckle beneath her.

"p-please…" she breathed out, her senses overloading her.

He happily obliged turned her to face him picking her up from under her bottom wrapping her legs around him, she held onto him until she felt the cool wood of the desk underneath her.

"Shirt off." She commanded, he ripped the offending cloth onto the floor leaving them to their naked bodies.

"Fuck me hard, Sir!" she said as he slammed into her a little harder than normal, she winced at the new feeling, but calmed as he stroked her hair. He began pumping in and out her, admiring her breast jiggle with each trust.

He felt her walls clamp down on his shaft as he pumped harder and faster as she had asked.

Her face was sexy as hell, her mouth forming a little oh, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and her nails scratching as his back in her feeble attempt to pull him closer.

"More…" she moaned as he rocked harder in her going deeper.

He abruptly stopped pulled her up, "Bend over." She did as told as he slipped between her slick folds fucking her from behind.

She moaned with each thrust as he lost himself inside her, coming closer to his limit her felt her tighten around him both moaning and grunting as the each felt their own orgasm crash into the like a wave on the shore, and rode them both out until him near collapsed on top of her, and she almost falling to the floor out of exaughstion, he carefully pulled out and laid them both on a makeshift bed of strewn clothes.

Basking in the afterglow, she turned and kissed his cheek.

"So how was work babe?" she asked cuddling into his naked body.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, "ehh, ya know I put in a lot of work."

She giggled as the lay in each other's arms, enjoying their newfound pleasure.

"Sooooo, are we going to do this again sometime babe?" she asked.

He smiled and kiss her temple, "of course but next time, you'll be Mrs. Takahshi."

Smiling to herself, "I could get used to that."


End file.
